J'zargo
J'zargo is a Khajiit sorcerer and an apprentice at the College of Winterhold. He is one of several apprentices encountered soon after joining the College and plays a minor role in some quests in the main College questline. He can initially be found attending Tolfdir's lecture during First Lessons, then at Saarthal during its excavation. J'zargo at first comes across as very conceited or even arrogant, but he is not completely above asking for your help. Once you aid him, he is willing to follow you, and can also be recruited into the Blades. He knows a variety of spells from each school of magic, though as a follower he only uses some of them. As one of his primary skills is Destruction, he prefers to use shock damage spells when fighting. He can also summon a Ward to defend himself. If he has not been given any weapons by you, he will equip a bow and arrow when not in combat but will still use only spells in combat. Unlike his fellow students Brelyna Maryon and Onmund, J'zargo's level does not cap at 30; he will continue to level up with you beyond this. After the excavation at Saarthal, J'zargo will assume his normal schedule: he sleeps from 10pm to 8am, then wakes up and wanders around his room at the Hall of Attainment. At 10am he heads to the Hall of the Elements to practice spells, firing various Destruction spells at the targets. After four hours of spellcasting practice, he returns to the Hall of Attainment and stays in his room for the rest of the day. J'zargo wears a set of novice robes of conjuration, a novice hood, and a pair of boots. He is smug and ambitious, asking often about learning and artifacts that will make him a more powerful mage. He will boast about his skill in magic at nearly every chance he gets. Given his philosophy on competition, a less charitable interpretation of the quest J'zargo's Experiment is that he is actually attempting to eliminate a rival, i.e. you, using customary Khajiiti cleverness. Having survived the ordeal and become powerful in your own right, you earn his respect. You may even confront him about this supposed plot, which he of course fervently denies. If you try to speak with him during the lecture, he will be dismissive of you: "Leave me alone." After the lecture concludes, you may now engage in conversation with him. He'll first ask you, "You are new, yes?" and then question your skill in Destruction: "Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?" You have three options in total, though it depends if you have unlocked the Expert Destruction perk: : "Yes, I have." (only available if you have the Expert Destruction perk) : "You... you have? Already? Well, J'zargo is surprised. And pleased! There is real competition here. This is good." : "Not yet, but I will." (only available if you do not have the Expert Destruction perk) : "Ah, this is good. But J'zargo will know them first. It is good to finally be around mages who may be able to keep up with J'zargo." : "That's far beyond my level of skill." (only available if you do not have the Expert Destruction perk) : "Is it? This is disappointing. J'zargo hoped there might be one who could keep pace with his accomplishments." When you approach him, he may comment, "Khajiit are not known as mages, so J'zargo has much to prove." or "Skyrim couldn't be more different from Elsweyr. But magic... Magic's the same no matter where you go." He can also be found boasting, "J'zargo will go wherever he can to learn more. Oblivion itself, if need be." or "J'zargo can learn magic from these men and elves, but they cannot learn to be as dashing as he. J'zargo comes out on top." After you have become the new Arch-Mage of the College, he may also remark on your position: "J'zargo is pleased, and more than a little jealous, to greet the new Arch-Mage.", "J'zargo had expected to be named Arch-Mage. But there is still time.", or "Are the Arch-Mage's robes as comfortable as J'zargo believes them to be?" You can ask him why he became a student at the College. He'll explain, "Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics. The Synod and the College of Whispers are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach. Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study. This is the place for J'zargo to become great." Should you mention to him that he seems very sure of himself, he will say with pride, "There is much for J'zargo to be sure of. There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will. J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt." If you try to convince him that not everything is a competition, he will slyly disagree: "Oh, but you are wrong. The only reason you could disagree is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it." Spellsedit Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Khajiit Categoria:Khajiit Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores